


Just Like Always

by prettyfaroutman



Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfaroutman/pseuds/prettyfaroutman





	Just Like Always

“James, can we—“

“Nope.”

Immediately, he regrets cutting her off; his mouth spoke before he thought about what it was saying. If she’d been about to say something regarding the scene, it was totally unprofessional for him to ignore her. And if she’d been prepared to say something personal…well.

He quickly whips out his phone, determined to continue his facade of cool rather than own up to his mistake and suffer the resulting embarrassment, but he can’t help imagining how the conversation would go if he were to retract his shut-down:

_“James, can we—“_

_“Nope.”_

_A beat._

_“No, sorry, I was just…distracted…or whatever.”_

_Lily scowls in his direction._

_“What were you going to say?”_

_“Never mind, it’s not important. Can I get a touch up, please?”_

He can hear the haughtiness, the prim condescension of her voice in his mind’s ear as he pretends to text someone. It had been hard enough to keep quiet after the take, to try to respect her apparent wish never to speak to him out of character, but now that she’s initiated a conversation he feels himself fidgeting against the urge to speak, grasping at whatever he can to make sure he keeps his mouth shut and his eyes glued to his phone.

“Can I get a touch up, please? And a towel?”

He can just barely keep himself from laughing at how well he predicted her voice. A smile sneaks onto his face without his permission. No matter how intently he continues to look at his phone, he can feel her looking at him, and finally the guilt of laughing at her triggers a reflexive response.

“Pretty funny text message…”

The words sound foolish even as they leave his mouth. _This is why I should just shut the hell up_. He shrugs an apology for his idiocy.

“Cool.”

The word couldn’t possibly have sounded more uncool. Even his facade of cool is hopelessly uncool. He again considers trying to rekindle the conversation she was about to start, but now she has shut him down. Just like always. And, just like always, he feels relegated to being the resident doofus. Well, if the shoe fits…


End file.
